Pick Up Line War !
by Shrek Farted
Summary: Loke, Natsu and gray are having a war to win the prize. They must so though mah task to earn the prize but the prize is very hard to get. I change my name dont worry some person! vote on poll !
1. Chapter 1

**Hai there, I wanted to make this because I also hear corny pick up line so I though it would be fun to share it to you c:. Me and my friend Malika was creaking up at most of these pick up lines. SHOUT OUT to Malika, randomcupcakes, who also making story even tho her is really bad :3 Gehee . Also read my other stories and I have a poll for one of them please check it out :P 333333. I also want to thank you for reading this. If you enjoy it Favorite me and follow me and like my stories. Well you dont have to if you dont want to.**

Also yes I did a shout out :3 I wanted to start that and if your reading this send "meep" REMEBER you don't have to be a member to review :33

* * *

**~Normal P.O.V**

Everyone is enjoy themselves at the guild. Erza eating her strawberry cake. Cana drinking her barrels of beer. Mira, levy and Lucy are talking about what they should do for Christmas. [ A/N ~ I cant wait for Christmas its one of my favorite holidays!]. Nab staring at the job requests. Elfman is yelling MAN for everything. Natsu and Gray are having a fist fight in the corner of the guild.

**~Natsu P.O.****V**

"Ice brain", i yelled

"Flame brain", ice brain yelled back

"Igloo"

"Fireplace"

"Antarctica"

"Amazon"

" I can beat you in anything cause im better than you", I said while smirking

" I can get more girls than you", he said

"Oh yea like make thing a pick up more girls battle", I said while staring at him

Fine just you and m-" he was cut off, " you can't forget about me" a guy with orange hair said walking up to us.

"Loke, you can join" Gray said while doing some secret handshake with Loke.

" All right no more people, we all take turn one by one to each person and get some point if they blush" I said while they nod.

" Is there going to be some prize at the end?", Loke asked

"Hmmm maybe they should, I GOT IT I just ask Mirajane to come over." I shouted while jogging over to the bar.

**~Mirajane's P.O.V**

Oh my who going to be with Lucy under the mistletoe, i thought

" Miraaa Miraaaaaa" I saw Natsu call me.

"Yes Natsu, would you like anything" I asked sweetly.

" Can you come help me, gray and loke with something", he asked.

"Oh Okay sure". I replied while following him to the corner of the guild.

"Mira ummm well we need a prize for the bet we came up with but gray is saying he has no jewels to bet on and well so do I" Loke said

"Hmmmmm I got it Lucy can be the prize" I said with hearts in my eye also with a deadly aura that forced a yes out of 3.

"alright than you can't do the bet of what ever you're doing but I wont let Lucy know she is the prize she said while skipping back to the bar.

"Hmmm this is going to be interesting now I said getting a confused look from Lucy and Levy.

**~Natsu P.O.V.**

" OK LETS START IT" I yell earning glances from the other guild mates but blushed when Lucy looked at me. I had a crush on Lucy but no one know because I'm the most dense person in the guild so I wanted to keep it like that till I tell her. Also these fools like her to but there is no way I'm going to let Luce with those idiots.

"I'm going first and who is my first target Cana o by the way guy were going to Cana first". I walked up to Cana and said "My buddies bet me that I wouldn't be able to start a conversation with the most beautiful girl in the bar." but she just started at me and had a light pink on her cheeks but laughed softly at me. " sorry Natsu but that wont be working on me " she said going back to drink the beer. I pouted while gray and Loke were laughing at me. " rejected ,rejected yeah you just got rejected" Gray and Loke cheered. " Yeah thanks cheerleaders" I shouted.

**~Gray P.O.V**

I walked straight to Cana and said "I'm not drunk, I'm just intoxicated by YOU" and waited for her responds. She stared at me and said " Noopeeee " while popping the p.

Man I can't believe that didn't work, I thought said I walked back to the guys.

"OOOOOOOOOOO I guess you guys need help from the master", Loke said walking towards her.

**~ Loke P.O.V**

Alright I jogged up to Cana and "fell" right in front of her holding my knee saying "Do you have a BandAid? I just scraped my knee falling for you.", i waited and Started cracking up laughing.

"Omg loke that is sooo funny I give you points for that" she said though the laughing.

" Scoreee" I yelled out in the guild running back to the noobs looking dumbfounded"

"hmmmm oi hope you learn something" I mocked

Lucy you will be mine, the 3 thought.

* * *

And there it is and its like !O:#) here hmmm early well please reading my other story and i think thats some of you think loke is ooc but i put him as a cocky charcter sooo enjoy for day or night c:

REVIEW AND PM IDEAS IN YOUR LOVELY MINDS

and i also use the rejected from zoey101 i love that show

* * *

**LOKE: 1 POINT**

**GRAY: 0 POINTS**

**NATSU 0 POINTS**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hai guys c:**

**Thank you for the reviews and favorites you guys send. Im going to make a Poll for this story so vote who wins for the Prize (Lucy).Anyways I just hope you vote on it if you are a Nalu fan ( I am 2 ), Gralu, or Lolu. So review who should be the next target like how Cana was to first one. I'm doing this story at 9:30 and you guys are sooo lucky I would not want to ever wake up at this time unless for school.**

* * *

**~Lucy P.O.V**

Hmm I wonder what Mira is talking about over there. Wait is that Loke! HOW IN THE WORLD he got out the gate. Nevermind he can stay for now.

" Lucy do you know what they are talking about" , Levy asked.

" Nope but we can ask Mira cause she coming back here now" , I said while looking at Mira coming over here.

"Oi Mira what was all that about " , I asked

" O nothing,,,, ~" , She said in a singing tune

" All right ", I said getting back to our conversation about Christmas.

**~Loke P.O.V**

" I can't believe you actually did that", Gray softy yelled

"Well I love Lucy more than both of you", I said sending a wink at Lucy direction

**Lucy's P.O.V.**

I shriven " what the"? I looked around to see if someone was staring at me but I just shrugged my shoulder realizing it was nothing.

**Natsu P.O.V**

"You just got lucky with her on to the next one", I shouted at them with them eying me wired looking

"What", I said cause they were freaking me out.

"You almost sounded like Loke/a Playboy", Gray and Loke said at the same time.

"What you mean soundi-" Loki said before I ran off to Wendy

I jumped in to the seat next to Wendy and smile and said, "If you were a booger I'd pick you first". she started to laugh really hard.

"good one Natsu HAHAHA", she said in between her laughs.

I walked up and jump fist pumping the air. I continue to walk up to Ice prick and Lion boy.

" Did you guys see my skills", smiling making a star bling from my teeth. (** A/N : you know how in the orbit gum cormmical I know I know it been years since they put up that commercial but anyway at the end the woman with the blond hair is smiling and a bling sound happen yea that what Natsu doing now"). ** They look at me with a blank expression before busting out laughing.

" wow Natsu you can only charm little kids ", Loke said before he fell to the floor... again laughing. Gray couldn't even say anything because he was laughing so hard his face and stomach started to hurt. (**A/N : anyone else does that? Cause I hope im not the only one who face hurts from smiling and laughing)**

" Whatever just got someone", I said angrily.

**" **Fine I'll go", the voice from the Ice mage.

**Gray P.O.V.**

Alright wat should I do hmmmm, I though walking toward Wendy who is now talking to Romeo.

"Excuse me ', I said cutting into their conversation looking straight in to Wendy's Eyes

"I must be a snowflake, because I've fallen for you", I said waiting for her to blush but had a dark red on her face

" Bye Wen and Rome", I said walking away from their table going back to the stupid duo in the corner of the guild.

" I nailed it", I said giving Loke the Head nod telling him its his turn.

**Loke P.O.V.**

I walked up to now a Charle and Wendy conversation said

"If nothing lasts forever, will you be my nothing?", My eyes winded when i saw Wendy run so fast to the bar where Lucy and Levy were sitting. Charle was giving me the 'Im watching you' look.

" What did I do" , I whispered under my breath as i walked over to a Gray and Natsu crying and laughing on the floor.

" oooooo Loke is a creep", Natsu said

" Loke you sounded like a pedo. Really asking out Wendy dude your like 10 years older than her" Gray said getting up on the floor kicking Natsu

" Well were all tied and i wanna choose the next one", I said pushing up my glasses

" the next victim will be...

* * *

Wohoooo my not so christmas chapter but i did my best c: it took my so long to update i'm sorry i had stuff like family hw and school. I glad people really want to read my fanfiction and im like Woah i should make more im take you for like me and my story and following me btw i just change me name i thought it was stupid and cute at the same time soo TADAAAAAA with HAPPY CHIRTSMAS AND MERRY NEW YEAR! 5 MORE DAY TIL CHIRSTMAS AND I REALLY DONT KNOW THAT 12 DAYS OF CHIRTSMAS SONG . V.V IMA terrible PERSON WAHHHHHHH **SEND IN THE REVIEWS WHO YOU WANT AT THE THE Victim.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hai guys :D well Im sorry for not posting up in a while. I wanted to up date on Christmas but FAILED and then on New Years, FAILED. :( so here i am like a month weeks away from Christmas and 21 days way from New Years. And for the people not from U.S. and don't have the same Holiday days we have Christmas on the December 25 ... I hope and New year January 1. :D I'm so proud of my self I got people all the way from Italy to France and Germany. I can't look at a flag right ever again because of Hetalia .. well then I made a New years and Christmas thing together. Also I could have updated but ... i just didn't have the time I was playing just dance around the world with people and hanging out with my friends :P so guys enjoy my special hopefully I update in like 3 days MY new goal is to update every other week so if I leave you at a cliff hanger GET ON MY CASE! yell at me ( with all caps). I'm hoping to get people from Japan to read this cause im learning the langues. Enjoy ...**

* * *

**Waring: Druck-ness**

* * *

**~Natsu P.O.V still**

"Lisanna", I said with I grin. I know what she like cause she is my childhood friend and one of my best friends.** [ A/N : I don't like Natsu going to flirt with Lisanna but it was a suggestion from a review :D and you're welcome :P ]** I turned to see Gray and Loke look at me with a nod.. I smiled back and walked toward Lissana who was at the table talking to Happy. While i was behind Lisanna coming up I was waving a random fish it have in my pocket. ' No wonder my pocket smell like fish. I need to take my pants off when I shower', I though.

"Happy oh hi Natsu how are you, cause it be a while since we talk to each other." , Lisanna said with a small smile.

" Yea it is i was just coming to tell you-...". "FISHHHHHHH", Happy cut me off when he flew in to my hand that still had the fish in". I threw it up I n the air for Happy to catch and he flew away saying something about how much he loves fish.

" I was trying to say that, if you were a potato, you would be a very good potato", I said then flashed my famous grin. Next thing i knew i saw her laughing hard she was crying almost falling on the floor, i laughed at my self for a bit but she was still laughing.

" Omg Natsu im sorry but what was that suppose to be" , she said with wiping her tears away.

" It was a joke", I said with a grin but grin bigger seeing her cheeks burn a pinkish red.

" Good one" she said while we both stood up. " I'm going to Mira now, bye Natsu", she said walking away to the bar and I walk back to the guys.

**Gray P.O.V.**

I watched as fireplace came back over here laughing lightly.

" 1 point for me", The idiot said

" Well yea we saw she laugh super loud you can hear it from out the guild and she is still giggling, look!", I said pointing at Lisanna who is still laughing with Mira, Lucy a,d Levy looking at her strangely.

" Dang, what you say to make her laugh that long, I wanna use it", Loke asked Natsu

"Nope im not saying", Idiot responded

" Well then it's my turn", I said walking towards her

I tapped her shoulder and asked her some come with me for a second. She nodded and followed.

I stopped and turn to face her. She looked at me confused. I open my mouth but closed my mouth after a few seconds.

" Damn I forgot my pick up line", and laughed. She laughed to but said, " Sorry no Lisanna love for you"

" Alright bye Lizz" and walked back to the guys.

**Loke P.O.V.**

I watch as Gray dogeged his way back to us.

"Nope", gray said with a small smile.

"Well its up to me now", I said cracking my knuckles as the two snicker.

I walked up to Lissana and spinned her around to look in to her eyes.

I said "Do you have a map? I'm getting lost in your eyes.""

I waited and wait but got no response. She just looked at me and turn around to go back into her conversation, leaning on Lucy. I walk back to the guys but stopped with my world turned black.

**Lisanna P.O.V.**

"Liz I told you not to drink too much. Mira why did you give her thou drinks", I saw the spinning three-headed Lucy say.

" Dont worry, who ever this Liz person is they will be fine", I said going down to a nothing. [ **A/N: im sorry but i was trying to say she was falling out her chair but i cant i was never drunk 2 now wat it feels like exalt] **I was going down the nothing-ness train till... I think a foot, I curvy foot held me up.

" Whos foot is on me, I wanted to go on the nothing train', i complained

" Elfman, can you please take Liz home. She is drunk", I heard an old woman say. Suddenly I was lifted and picked up, I hiccupped all the walk waving at the random people who was smiling and laughing"

**Grays P.O.V.,**

I watched as Loke come back wait oh my a flying table came and knocked him unconscious.

" oooo that might hurt", I heard Ash for Brains say. I forgot i was losing to this fool over here. I need a person to help me get a point more.

"THATS IT I know whats going to be our next victims", I said with a growing smirk as Natsu looked at me with a confused look.

" victims, You mean more than one?", Idiot asked.

" Yes i choose Juvia, _ **[ I leave 1 or 2 for you guys to pick it, c: ] **, and ...ERZA"

* * *

Dun Dun Dunnnnnnnn. yea i pick Erza , also it was suggested to but I wanted to put her in a cliff hanger. Well i hoped you enjoyed this and IM SORRY IM SOOOOO LATE I was trying soo hard to update but you have school and ... other fanfiction to read. but here you go so give me like atleast a month to up date because im going to have 2 mor more people in it :D. **VOTE ON MY POLL PLEASE!**

**Review , Favorite, Like Please :D**

**Random:**** Who is better Spider- Man or Batman3. ( review or pm your answer plz would be help ful with a arugment im having) **


End file.
